


No Fighting My Mate

by astradanvers



Series: Supercat Week Take Two [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien!Kara, F/F, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Alex, Vamptonian series, Werecat!Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is wary of Cat Grant now that she knows the DEO has been wrong for years. Cat is even more wary of Alexandra Danvers, knowing what she is. Kara just wants the two of them to stop fighting and help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fighting My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a part of the Vamptonian series I started for General Danvers Week. It just fits so perfectly for the Supernatural AU.

The first time Alex meets Cat Grant she instantly knows that the media mogul is not human as the DEO has always believed her to be. “Who at you?” she questions, hackles raised in a way that reminds Alex of an actual cat.

“Kara’s sister,” she says simply, moving to where her sister has crash landed on Cat’s balcony.

Cat steps between them, “You’re no sister of hers.”

Well that answered Alex’s main question, “My family and I adopted her, Ms. Grant, we've been sisters since she was thirteen.” She makes to step around Cat but the woman steps between them again. Alex leans down until she is eye level with Cat Grant, allows her fangs to sharpen slightly, “She is my sister, Ms. Grant, and she's hurt. I need to help her.”

“Lex,” Kara’s quiet voice says and Alex turns instantly towards the younger woman. “No fighting my mate.”

Alex falters for a moment, Kara has never claimed or been claimed by anyone before but clearly that is no longer the case. “No fighting,” she promises while finally slipping around Cat. She kneels beside Kara, “What happened, baby sister?”

“Kryptonite,” Kara murmurs, “there's a piece in my shoulder.”

Nodding Alex glances at Cat, “Help me roll her?”

Cat helps without a word, moving to cradle Kara’s head in her lap after the glowing wound in her shoulder has been exposed. “Stubborn ass alien,” she mutters.

“Yours,” Kara mutters back, curling closer to Cat.

“Kara, this is going to hurt,” Alex tells her sister, who nods.

The painful whimpers grow to cries and then screams, “Can't you give her something for the pain?”

Alex shakes her head, “Her body burns it up almost instantly.”

Kara holds out her wrist to Alex, “Bite,” she says, “please?”

“Kara-”

“It helps the pain, please.”

Slowly Alex nods, takes her sister’s arm in her own hands and leans forward, biting down on the younger woman’s wrist. After a few moments she draws back, wipes at her mouth and returns to Kara’s shoulder. “What did you do?” Cat questions.

“Vampires,” Alex says, “have a euphoric serum in their bite, it keeps their victims from screaming in pain, though many scream in pleasure. Many vampires can control the concentration of the serum being used in their victims.” She glances at Cat, “I've learned, over the years, what a Kryptonian dose to ease pain and discomfort is.”

Cat’s nose wrinkles, “No wonder you stink.”

“As if you smell any better, Kit Kat.”

The older woman hisses, “If the two of you are quite done, I'd like to get up now.”

Alex glances down, “You need to keep still, Kar.”

“Lex, I'm fine.”

“Do as you sister says,” Cat demands firmly. Kara whimpers and curls further into Cat, “I'm sorry,” Cat tells her quietly.

“‘S okay,” Kara promises. “Gonna sleep now.”

Before either of the other two women can respond she's drifted off to sleep. Cat’s fingers move carefully through the young woman’s hair, “When did you become her mate?”

“Recently,” the older woman says quietly, “we've been testing how this works between us.”

“She rarely ever lets anyone tell her what to do.”

“Except the two of us.”

Alex nods, “Except the two of us, she trusts us.”

“We alone have ever been allowed to claim her.”

The two fall into silence for a long while, “I'm guessing panther,” Alex says some time later.

“No, actually,” Cat says quietly, “my son is the panther.” She grins, “I am a maned lioness.”

Alex smirks, “An oddly accurate representation.”

Cat chuckles, “I suppose so.” She looks down at Kara, “Will you help me get her home?”

“Yeah,” Alex says quietly, “yeah, I will.”


End file.
